All the Wrong Way
by hmsxl
Summary: Brian's love of coke and his love of Justin just don't mesh..


**AUTHOR:** Nixy

**TITLE:** "ALL the WRONG WAY" The title was gacked from RuPaul's "Supermodel" as I couldn't think of a good thing and that line stood out. If you can think of something better I shall credit ye and my Muse will loveth for eons to come.

**RATING:** R see warnings

**SUMMARY:** Brian's love of coke and his love of Justin just don't mesh..

**CHARACTERS: **Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney, Ted Schmitt, Micheal Novotny  
**  
DISCLAIMER: **None of this belongs to me.. So not to me. All credit goes to the writers, producers and everyone who has legal rights to all things _Queer As Folk_-related. Ficlet title is part of the lyrics to RuPaul's "Supermodel" and is ©RuPaul. How illegal of me.. twas used without permission.. Kiss my arse. -note sarcasm-  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Written in response to a challenge a friend gave me while I was watching tonight's episode. It was where Justin had a gun to Hobb's and made the gay-basher apologize for hurting Justin at that dancing a few seasons/ years back. I suggest you watch it. It set me straight as I was a victim to a gay bashing the other night. Here I was wanting physical revenge, but now I know not to. Fucking homophobes -glares-

**WARNINGS:** Homosexual's dancing together in a club, the "vulgar" c-word for a part of the male anatomy, mention of drug-usage and what happesn on a bad trip.. Slight violence and profanity.

CHALLENGE: A personalized challenge I was given tonight by an old friend of mine, Roman by old mean _old_, he's the father of my old now ex-best friend, but we still talk. Only I got this challenge, so go team me! He loves me, and loves to spend hours on the phone with me, ESPECIALLY when _QaF_ is on -shakes fist- Here are the requirements, and I used them all:

REQUIREMENTS:  
The word 'kaleidoscope'  
Usage of a recreational drug, but it must show why drug's are +bad+  
Role-reversal ie. one character taking on the persona of another, like say, Ted and Debbie switching personas..  
Mention of your beloved "Harry Potter" movies/books (you'll like that one M)  
A play on Britney Spears song "..Not Yet a Woman" or whatever it's called.  
Ending must be a cliffhanger.. with NO CHANCE of you writing a sequel. I don't even think you will finish this Miss M Who Never Finishes Fanfictions You Start -insert Roman glowering over the ringer to me-

I typed this all out while he told it to me, especially her little action thing, lmao.

**"ALL the WRONG WAY"**

Sweat-soaked bodies were pressing so close Justin felt like he wasn't just dancing with Brian but half of Babylon. The crushing throb of the music overwhelmed him and the coke Brian had spotted him earlier started to fully take it's hold. He could feel every drop of mixed sweat from him, Brian and all the other dancers around him. The tiniest hairs on his body were supersensitive and his skin just begged to be touched, his cock wanting that and more.

Closing his eyes, Justin raised his hands and danced closer to Brian, grinding against his boyfriend in time with the pulsing throb of the electronica beat. Even with his eyes shut tight a dozen florescent lights danced their symmetrical patterns on the inside his eyelids, making him think of a kaleidoscope his mother had given to him as a child.

It felt utterly like Heaven as his nerves went into overdrive. Justin felt like he was floating and even when Brian grabbed at him, he thought it was just his boy being playful. Until his head hit the ground and the spectacular show of lights behind his closed eyes turned to blank blackness.

Brian watched as Justin began a slow, rythmic dance against his own pelvis. Though he would never admit it aloud, Brian Kinney felt that he was the luckiest man on Earth to of scored such a male like Justin. No longer a boy but not yet a man, Justin was just.. he was perfection. Scoffing at his own self, Brian jerked out of his thoughts as Justin just crumpled to the dance floor.

Bodies around them seemed to press closer and Brian feared Justin would get trampled. Hauling his boyfriend to his feet and leading the semi-concious guy to a bench Brian scanned the crowd, looking for any of his friends. Up on the balcony Brian spotted Ted and Micheal in their usual spot, watching the scene unfold.

Instantly noticing Brian hadn't just let Justin to the bench for a snog-session, Micheal pushed through the mass of people crowding the balcony and the stairs to see what was wrong. Breathlessly, he yelled to Ted, hoping to be heard over the music.

"He just passed out... dancing... Too much coke.." was all Micheal could hear from Brian's mouth. The music was much too loud and the heat seemed to of been turned up a notch. Helping Brian, the two carried Justin out of Babylon, a reluctant Ted in tow. Laying the blond on the ground, Brian patted himself down for his cellphone, realizing he had not brought it that night.

"Ted, I need your phone," Brian said before reaching into the brunette's front pants pocket for the slim silver phone. Mis-dialing twice, Brian finally got 9-1-1 and gave the situation and location, leaving out the coke deal.

The whole time, Ted still held his drink and surveyed the situation with distaste. "He'll be fine, just get him some water" Ted Schmitt was saying to Micheal who knelt over the now unconcious Justin. Micheal frowned. That sounded more like something Brian would say, rather than Ted. _Role-reversal much?_

"Ted! He's out cold and won't wake up now," Micheal whined, gently shaking the blond and wishing the ambulance would hurry up.

It seemed like eons before the shrill sirens blasted through the night and as if in slow motion, Brian saw the paramedics kneel beside Justin, hooking him up to a heart monitor at first.

Their words were not heard after, "His heart is failing," Brian Kinney felt like his world was crumbling once more and he was instantly brought back to the night Justin was bashed by Chris Hobbs at the dance.

He couldn't go through all that again. He may seem strong, but inside that had almost killed him.

Micheal had moved beside Brian, taking the man's hand. It brought him back and suddenly everything was once again in real-time. The paramedics were trying to start his heart up again. Brian felt his blood run cold.

"W.. what's going on?" he slurred though Brian was stone-cold sober at that moment. "Why is he flatlining, why the fucking _HELL_ don't you fucking do something?" Out of anger, Brian kicked the one paramedic before Micheal and also Ted held him back.

"We are doing all we can," the other paramedic re-assured Brian as his partner got up off the ground and tried once again to bring the blond back to life. That time was the lucky time as Justin suddenly gasped and thrashed.

The heart monitor still did not read good from what Brian could see and he felt little relief.

"_...taking him in... Heart might fail and we won't be able to bring him back..._" The paramedics words faded out as Brian sub-conciously rushed to his jeep. Speeding after the ambulance, Brian made a promise to himself that if Justin made it out of this alive he, Brian A. Kinney would never ever touch a single drug in his life again.

"If he lives..." Kinney murmured, running a red and focusing intently on the back of the ambulance, more watching what was going on in back than at the road. A blare of sirens broke Brian's thought and all he saw was a blinding white light before blackness.

**  
END  
**


End file.
